Aura
by Airhead259
Summary: She found herself believing that her aura had left her; even in times when auras were a myth and existed only in fairy tales. AU-ish, drabblefic.


_This is COMPLETELY different from the stuff I usually write. :l_

_Anyway, I did this drabblefic thing as a part of a 'trade' between me, King Simba II and bjascrubs. We gave each other themes and wrote short fics based on a fandom of our choice. Their themes were 'Promise' and 'Alone' respectively. Go check them out if you can :DD_

_And enjoy this...whatever it is :P_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters._

* * *

**Aura**

She would often find herself crying, down by the river not many people knew existed. The tall trees that grew around it had eventually hidden it from view as the years passed. Only a select few remembered, including her, which is why she chose it as her hideaway. No one would ever find her, and she could be by herself, comforted by the sound of the leaves rustling and the gentle birdsong from above her.

But then, the sun would sink beneath the horizon, taking the light along with it. The birds would cease to sing and the wind would blow harshly, chilling her to the bone. Only then, would she truly feel alone.

It hadn't always been like this. Years ago, she was known as the light of the town; the one that could bring a smile to the face of even the most cold-hearted person. All who had a chance to speak with her appreciated her cheerfulness and good humour. Girls idolised her; mothers praised her; boys adored her. She faced every day with a smile, making sure to tell everyone she met that 'everything would surely be alright'.

Then, she lost her family. And that was when she realised that _nothing lasts forever_.

After that day, she was never the same. The ever-optimistic girl was gone, replaced by a sullen, cold shell of a person. Her eyes became hollow, no longer sparkling with mirth, but dull with sorrow. People began to gossip, spreading tales that grew more and more unrealistic by the day. Women had claimed to see an aura about her, swirling with bright, pink energy. They had believed it to be her source of happiness. However, after the change, they never spoke of it again, stating that it had 'disappeared' along with her true self.

Their words were the ones that broke her; all the lies spread by those who had once admired her. She found herself believing that her aura had left her; even in times when auras were a myth and existed only in fairy tales. She blamed everything on it: her loss, her pain, her suffering. And when she found the river, her only sanctuary, it made her feel complete.

She sought solace again one summer evening, when the sun was setting and the wind was still warm. The breeze wafted through the trees and she knew it would grow cold soon, despite the time of year. As always, she wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged them to her chest, hiding within a cocoon of comfort.

The wind died down and darkness began to descend upon the area. And that was when she felt it. A strange warmth began to surround her, taking away the numbness in her legs and shoulders. The feeling was foreign, but she accepted it gratefully as it filled her with a sense of security. She felt safe and warm. She felt _loved_.

She looked up to see a figure standing a short distance away. He was tall and wore casual clothing that seemed to flutter in a non-existent breeze. She could not see his face, due to the dark, messy locks that covered his eyes, yet somehow, his presence comforted her. He walked forward and stopped when he was just a few feet away from her curled-up form. And softly, gently, he whispered something that only she could hear.

'_You're not alone.'_

Her eyes widened and she felt the warmth around her increase slightly. And then, she realised.

"This feeling…it's his _aura_."

As soon as the words left her mouth, coming out in a strangled whisper that made her cringe, she looked up at his face. A smile stretched across his lips and she could feel it in the gentle way the air around her settled upon her shoulders, providing her with comfort she had not felt for an eternity. She could see it now, a faint green colour that surrounded them both. And, for the first time in years, she smiled.


End file.
